Orage
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS JISBON: Jane et Lisbon se trouvent dans la maison de Patrick pour la redécorer. Un orage éclate et tout bouscule pour nos deux héros... se situe avant la saison 6, donc Jane et Lisbon ne sont pas encore en couple et sont toujours au CBi. Enjoy!


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà mon deuxième OS JISBON plutôt court, lui aussi écrit il y a très longtemps… Bien sûr il faut avoir en tête que j'étais encore toute jeune ! -) Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je suis ouverte à toute critique du moment qu'elle est constructive et si vous avez aimé, faite le moi savoir, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! *-***

 **Disclamer : La série de Mentalist ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que nos chers personnages (à mon grand damne…), je ne fais que m'amuser un peu et je les rends tout de suite après, c'est promis ! XD**

 **Vivichan10 xoxoxo**

Orage

L'enquête battait de son plein au CBI, trois suspects, un meurtre sadique, une veuve cocue, des dettes de jeu…

Lisbon était assise sur son canapé, fatiguée de toute cette agitation, de cette affaire très médiatisée qui n'en finissait plus, de Jane qui était exaspérant, et de tant d'autres choses ! Comme à son habitude, Jane entra sans frapper dans le bureau de sa patronne, il s'installa près d'elle sans rien dire. Ils regardaient tous les deux un point fixe devant eux sans échanger un seul mot, le silence était si reposant, il n'était pas le moins du monde pesant. Soudainement, Jane se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

-Levez-vous, je vous emmène faire un tour !

-Jane, je suis…

-Mais non, allez !

Il se mit à la tirer par le bras, tel un enfant qui pousse ses parents à sortir jouer. Teresa finit par se laisser entrainer. Tous deux passèrent par l'Open Space sous le regard amusé des trois autres collègues et empruntèrent l'ascenseur. Lisbon, qui n'était pas très rassurée quant aux intensions de son consultant demanda :

-Où allons-nous Jane ? Je vous jure que si…

-Nous partons loin d'ici !

-Jane ! Où allons-nous ?

-Chez moi.

-Pardon, et pourquoi donc ?

-Je songe à recommencer ma vie là-bas, j'ai besoin d'aide pour tout ranger…

-Et je suppose que je suis la bonniche qui va devoir faire tout ça à votre place ! Non mais vraiment !

-Non Lisbon, j'ai besoin de vous pour ne pas trop déprimer… sinon je risque de m'effondrer… Je vous le demande comme une faveur en tant qu'ami…

-Je… je suis là Jane. Je serais toujours là…

-Merci, fut la seule réponse de Jane, mais elle valait tous les grands discours sans véritable fond. Parfois un seul mot peut décrire tout un monde.

Ils prirent donc la voiture de Jane et se mirent à discuter sur la façon dont ils allaient ranger la maison, la re-décorer. En effet, Jane voulait tout changer pour ne pas être toujours hanté par cette nuit de cauchemar, pourtant il voulait y retourner, car dans cette maison il avait vécu l'une des plus belles périodes de sa vie. Il voulait tout recommencer et ne garder que les bons souvenirs.

Après un court trajet les deux collègues arrivèrent enfin dans la cour de la grande maison. Tout semblait immobile, il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie et cela fit légèrement frissonner Lisbon, ils se dépêchèrent donc de rentrer dans la bâtisse. _Rien n'avait changé_ , pensa Jane en rentrant dans le vestibule. Mais il y régnait une atmosphère pesante… Lisbon qui ne perdait pas le cap ouvrit tous les volets et la lumière inonda alors la maison. Tout semblait différent sous cette lumière, tout était plus chaleureux.

#

Ils étaient là depuis quelques heures déjà, après de longues discussions, l'entrée et le salon avaient été choisies pour le bleu-gris, la cuisine pour le rouge-noir. La chambre à coucher, elle, serait peinte en différents tons de beige, de parme et de gris. Pour finir, la petite chambre de Charlotte, où le smiley souriait toujours, serait peinte en vert anis et servirait de bureau. Tout d'un coup, un éclair éclaira toutes les pièces de la maison, d'un même mouvement Lisbon et Jane s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Le grondement de tonnerre ne tarda pas à venir et avec lui le vent et la pluie.

Les fenêtres s'ouvraient tout autour d'eux, Jane entreprit de les fermer pendant que Lisbon s'activait à fermer les volets de dehors. Elle rentra toute trempée, les cheveux dégoulinants, le souffle accélérée et les joues rougies par le froid. Teresa vint se mettre près de Jane qui se trouvait près de la porte. Tous deux virent, avec un frisson, un arbre tomber juste à l'endroit où s'était trouvée Lisbon quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur et pendant que la jeune femme s'avançait lentement, sous le choc, Jane la reteint par une légère pression sur l'épaule. Tout doucement il murmura dans son cou :

-Venez-là…

Lisbon ne se fit pas prier et vint se blottir dans les bras protecteurs de Jane.

-Vous êtes un peu mouillée, tenez prenez donc ma chemise.

Il avait enlevé la dite chemise et se trouvait donc torse nu, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir la petite brune. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour la salle de bain quand elle revint sur ses pas. La tentation était trop forte, elle n'y tenait plus. En attrapant les bras de Jane, elle s'empara de ses lèvres qui semblaient n'attendre que les siennes.

-Etonnant changement de situation, mais je ne suis pas contre ! s'exclama Jane avant de répondre avec passion au baiser de Teresa.

Tout en continuant à s'embrasser, bien vite les vêtements se firent de trop et les deux compagnons ne tenaient plus, alors ils passèrent à la vitesse supérieure (eh oui, ils couchèrent ensembles).

#

Le soir venu, l'orage battait toujours son plein. Jane avait allumé un bon feu de cheminé et avec Lisbon ils s'étaient installées devant celui-ci, bien couverts sous une grande couette, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jane caressait les cheveux de Lisbon, qui elle appréciait juste de se trouver là dans ses bras son cœur contre le sien, sa respiration en harmonie avec la sienne, leurs deux cœurs battant au même rythme. Ils attendaient tous les deux la fin de l'orage, qu'ils n'espéraient pas trop proche…

The End

 **Voili voilou ! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions !**

 **A très bientôt ! xoxooxoxo**


End file.
